


Five Steps Off Stage

by ivyl3af



Series: The Unique Drabble Project [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: unique pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyl3af/pseuds/ivyl3af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took five steps to get backstage. Unique's Wade-part counted when she got on stage.</p><p>A good friend of mine and I started talking about Unique and the lack of her POV in Ryan Murphy's "Glee" a while back. Ziankali - you should have a look at her tumblr (ziankali.tumblr.com)! - put the Drabble Project together, and I finally came around to start it.</p><p>[By the by: I'm still looking for someone to proofread my work for me since English is not my mother tongue.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Steps Off Stage

**Author's Note:**

> To start things off, set in Season 3's "Saturday Night Glee-ver". Have fun!

It was five steps off stage.  
The Wade-part of Unique Adams that still was somewhere inside of her to make impersonating a functioning male member of society for everybody but herself easier, had counted them just in case Jesse St. James followed her on stage and dragged her off with physical force.  
He didn’t drag her off.  
When their victory over the other show quires was announced, Unique couldn’t believe a word she heard. She had braced herself for living with the hatered of the entire group for the rest of the year since she would have cost them their precious victory. Vocal Adrenaline was, after all, known as merciless show quire. It was hard to believe that when everyone was hugging each other in celebration of their victory. Suddenly, everyone was hugging her. It had an awkward feeling to it since normally they wouldn’t even bother looking at her twice in their school’s hallways.  
This one time, Vocal Adrenaline, which was famous for picking fights whenever someone stuck out just a little, had stuck together. Jesse St. James couldn’t do a thing to her. Unique felt pure bliss at the thought of being part of something, and being part of something great. At the thought that she was being accepted by very narrow-minded people as who she was – a woman, with shiny new boogie shoes for good luck and flawlessly pedicured toe nails – she felt how her stomach stopped grumbling its grumbly growling it usually did. Instead, it was warm with joy.  
Unique shot a look across the edge of the stage, where their coach, Jesse St. James, was waiting for them. His impression was unreadable as usual, with a severe edge around his mouth. Seeing this, Unique realised that he couldn’t simply drag her off without a public uproar.  
It was five steps off stage.  
It was clear to her that this bond she felt with the other members of Vocal Adrenaline would fade once she’d have taken those five steps off stage. But right now Unique still held her ground, being herself with all she got, and felt whole for once. Unique bowed one last time, bathed in the uniqueness of the experience: She was being a transexual teen in Lima, Ohio, celebrated by everyone for being a fierce transexual teenager. It was incredible.  
She took the five steps, holding her head up high while heading backstage. Her peers were just one step behind, but their bond already began to faint into nothingness. Unique began to feel cornered when she passed Jesse St. James and the strange look on his face she couldn’t read. It puzzled her.  
And then, the five steps were done, she was backstage, and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline rushed off to get ready for the after-party. Since she had not been invited to anything, Unique just sat down, the energy that had rushed through her on stage slowly fading away and leaving her drained, and watched herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath, being awkwardly aware of Jesse St. James hovering in the corner of her eye.  
She was off stage.  
It was time to transform back into her sweet alter-ego Wade, giving him his time on the other stage, which was life. She took off the dark, short-haired wig and put it on the plastic head, stroking over it one last time. Then she took off her shimmering bracelets, her earrings and, finally, the gloves. She wiped off half of her face, winking at Wade before finally removing herself off Wade’s face.  
Five steps off stage, Wade took the stage.


End file.
